rewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Black
Catherine "Cat" Black is one of the characters in Re:kindle. She has the title of Super High School Level Writer. She, like Junko, is not real. Instead, she was a scrapped character who became self-aware and traveled to the universe Re:kindle takes place in (i.e., the real world). Cat survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the story. Appearance Cat is a relatively short girl of average build. She has thick, curly black-brown hair, and is specifically noted as to having eyes of the exact same color. She wears five necklaces of different design: an Ankh, a sharp fang-like symbol, a sword with two snakes curled around it, a red diamond, and a steel dragon. She wears a white button-up shirt, purple skinny jeans, black boots and a thick black trenchcoat that falls to her knees. Personality Cat comes off as a character similar to Kirigiri, with a serious disposition, a mysterious attitude, and a sharp attention to detail. But she also has a subtle sense of humor and is not above making the occasional joke. She is highly observant, pointing out things that other characters miss, and always seems to look out for the whole of the group rather than the individual. In later, more stressful situations, Cat displays an aggressive, combustive anger that causes her to lash out and yell. This anger does not last long, however, and is easily quelled. In contrast, when she feels she is in control, she speaks confidently and smoothly. Super High School Level Despair Cat is seen as exceptionally degrading and derogatory, taking any opportunity to put herself and those around her down. Unlike Junko, her personality appears to be consistent. She physically appears as grinning and maniacal, as though she knows something no one else does. Her intelligence is also much more readily apparent when under the influence of despair, being capable of locating and exploiting a person's weakness in a matter of minutes. History Cat was originally a scrapped character in the Dangan Ronpa universe. Left to float around in relative unexistence, she was developed enough of a character that she eventually became self-aware. Now knowing that she wasn't real and had no purpose, she fell into despair and wandered around several different realities for some time before stumbling upon the real world. Crashing landing in the form of a meteor in Ken's backyard, she was then taken in by her future boyfriend. Over an unknown period of time, he coaxed her out of her SHSL Despair ways and helped her become a better person. She befriended all of the other students during this process, and told some of them the truth about her: namely, Blue, Tobias, Shea, Cole, Hex, and Xizi. During the pre-despair war (after being separated from Ken) she played the role of a vigilante, trying her best to protect as many students as possible. She made a point of keeping to herself, avoiding staying with the other students for a long period of time, as she died frequently and was often in more dangerous situations than the others. There was, however, one person who stayed with her for an extended period of time. She was the last student to be captured and drugged by Flynt before the mutual killing began. She was also the first victim, but survived this incident due to not being real. As a result, she spent most of the story confined to the catacombs, away from the other students and more or less out of the action. That being said, her decision to finally reveal herself is canonically regarded as the catalyst for the start of the final trial and Junko's ultimate demise. Execution Cat has no set execution, but Deadcanons has suggested that it would probably center around Egyptian mythology, involving to some degree "a sarcophagus, or maybe Anubis' scales of judgement that allow one into the afterlife." Re:kindle Application As this application was filled out by a real person, names have been removed. XXXXXX XXXXXXXX SHSL Writer Curly, thick, dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. Pretty short; about 5'1'. Wears a light purple shirt with a fold-over collar, on the inset of which hangs five necklaces: a gold disk with an ankh on it; a steel ankh; a red diamond with a silver clasp; a steel sword with two snakes curled around it and a red gem on the hilt; and a steel s-like shape with sharp edges. All of them have meaning, and can be discussed in her free time events. Over her shirt she always wears a black overcoat - like BBC Sherlock's, but cooler. It has purple seams on the inside. She wears a pair of purple skinny jeans and black leather boots with lots of buttons and ties on them. Alternate outfits: Workout: a pair of black exercise pants with purple seams on the outside, along the side of the leg, and a purple shirt PJs: Purple tiger print pajama pants and a black shirt Swimsuit: Black with several lace ties crossing over the front, in a criss-cross pattern. She seems very reserved and sometimes is construed as socially inept, which makes a lot of people suspicious of her. If she hits it off with someone, however, she opens up, and will start joking around a lot. In these cases, is usually considered to be "the life of the party". Will take things seriously before she takes them lightly. If someone asks her if something's wrong, her almost impulsive response is to say no - she's gotten so good at shutting out her feelings that she can end up forgetting that she's having them at any given time. She's very defensive of her friends, and will put them first. She analyzes things from a literary standpoint before she analyzes them from a scientific standpoint. Trivia *Deadcanons has noted that all five of the necklaces have various origin stories in the real world. She has also noted that they have origin stories in the Re:universe, and that we will canonically learn at least two of them. *Cat's outfit was deliberately constructed with the purpose of making her look like a Dangan Ronpa character. The level of success that was had here is open to interpretation. *Deadcanons wrote herself her own application. When asked why, she said that, "The purpose of the applications isn't for me to know you guys. I already know all of you. It's for me to know how ''you ''would describe yourself." *Cat can easily be regarded as the central driving force of the Re:universe--which, Deadcanons has said, is the exact reason why she ''can't ''be the protagonist. Category:Characters Category:Re:kindle Category:Students Category:Self Aware Category:Victims Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Fictional